Lady Luck
by White Replica
Summary: Apparently, Lady Luck hated a certain Sam Evans and decided to take revenge by making him pick out the name of the only person who caught his eye in the very room. My first Glee and Sam/Kurt fic! More details inside! Rating and genres may change over time
1. Chapter 1

**Dear goodness :D So... This is actually my very first story that does _not_ have anything to do with HIVE! Oh Glee, you have caught me in your sparkly, star studded, L-shaped hands xD**

**Aaanyways, hello! Yep, this is a Sam/Kurt! I just CANNOT get over the pairing! I love you Darren Criss, but you will not be Kurtie's boyfriend! NEEEEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!**

**Ahem. Anyways, Glee has ensnared me. You have no idea how hard it was to write a realistic story**, **much more a multi-chaptered one! Hope I do good! I don't think I captured Kurt's flaming, multi-faceted personality right D: Wish me luck! Just tell me if anything's wrong, if anything needs to be changed. I'm open to suggestions!  
**

**WARNING: Very very _very_ slight implication of a hard-on. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

"It's not like we have any choice." the brunette soprano said truthfully. "I'm enjoying this as much as you are."

Sam gave a heavy sigh. Dear Lord, why did Mr. Schuester have to assign _High School Musical_ for all the godforsaken assignments for the week? Why did fate hate him? Why did he have to be partnered with the sole person he had been drooling over in his conscious and unconscious mind?

Kurt was facing him, in all his Armani-Gucci-whatever glory. Just twenty minutes ago (Why was time so damn slow?) Mr. Schue had held two fedoras in his hands. He said that one hat had members of the Glee club, the other had a certain topic and a song from said topic. Apparently, his idea for the week was to "Take risks, and let Lady Luck take control." And apparently, Lady Luck hated a certain Sam Evans and decided to take revenge by making him pick out the name of the only person who caught his eye in the very room.

Don't take it the wrong way. He loved Quinn when he did, but Mister Evans knew that somewhere in the back of his head and at the bottom of his heart there was a nagging voice saying she wasn't the one. The breakup, surprisingly, had been more quiet than he had expected. Quinn, being a girl with brains, knew that she wasn't the one and that she still wasn't ready for anyone else just yet. They stayed good friends, and she was the first one who Sam told that he was bi. Gay. Bi. Gay. Bi. Er.

Yes people, Sam Evans was gay. Bi. He couldn't decide. He still had the hots for Megan Fox and all the other sexy women in the world, but somehow none of them could compare to the angel that was Kurt Hummel. He reasoned with himself that he hadn't even _met_ Megan Fox but still Sam had to say that Kurt was the _slightest_ bit sexier than the superstar.

"Sam." said the cute boy in front of him. Sam snapped himself out of his reverie; from the looks on Kurt's face he'd been trying to get his attention for some time now. "We still have to decide on a song for the assignment."

"Why High School Musical?" Sam muttered to himself. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Why indeed?" he asked himself. Sam raised an eyebrow. Kurt replied.

"To me, it really just seems like some puppy-dog romance with a bunch of talentless yuppies trying to survive an unrealistic high school." he said. "Life isn't just some romance movie that can be solved with the help of best friends. Enemies in life aren't spotlight-hogging blonds with superiority complexes."

"Slow down there, Hummel, I'm getting a nosebleed." Sam said, laughing. Kurt smiled a bit.

"But," he said slowly, as though to mock his partner. "The movies _do_ symbolize one thing."

Sam nodded, asking him to go on.

"_Love._" Kurt said. Sam felt his heart jump for a moment. He stopped breathing for a split second, until Kurt started talking again.

"What do you think the song should be?" he asked. Sam pulled himself back into reality.

"A duet, I guess." he said. "Maybe from Gabriella and Troy."

"You do realize that most of them are romantic, right?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I mean, maybe just a duet?" Sam spluttered. Kurt snorted, though he didn't seem dissatisfied. He smirked, crossing his legs. At that moment, Sam felt like crossing his legs too.

"Maybe something from the third movie? I mean, to me that has the best songs." Sam continued. Kurt nodded and began suggesting songs for some time, with Sam just nodding or shaking his head, until the Glee meeting had ended.

* * *

"I can't believe I got that damn Puck as a partner." Mercedes ranted at her and Kurt's lockers. "I mean really, and it _had_ to be RENT he picked out. Honestly! I think _Lady Luck _is trying to bite me in the ass."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took his bag from under the riser in the choir room. "At least you didn't get the blond Neanderthal as a partner." he replied.

"Don't you try to use that on me, white boy, I know you got the hots for Evans." Mercedes said, grinning. Kurt pretended to look offended.

"Me? In love with a brainless jock?" he asked dramatically. "I'm not going to sink so low, 'Cedes."

The both of them laughed as they left the choir room. At the door of McKinley they parted ways, Mercedes saying that she had to some errands for her parents. Kurt sat down on one of the benches outside the school and waited for his dad. His baby had to go under repair after his dad deemed it "Examination Week" for his car. Of course, Kurt argued a bit, saying that he needed transportation that wouldn't involve getting into a bus with a bunch of Neanderthals, but his dad replied that he would just drive him to school. Kurt retorted with a "But you're not well enough yet", but Burt just gave him a hard stare. Kurt could _never_ win when that came around.

So in the end, he had to wait for his dad and his truck with a blond hottie sitting right beside him.

Wait, _what_?

"Hey Kurt." Sam greeted casually. Kurt replied with a small "hi" in return, trying to hide the red blush that was crawling onto his cheeks.

"Your car's under repair?" Sam asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, it was just kidnapped by a bunch of aliens that decided to transform it into a weapon of mass destruction." he replied sarcastically. "Yes, my dad declared it "Examination Week" for my baby so that he could see if anything had to be fixed with it."

"Don't have to be so sarcastic." Sam said, sounding a little hurt. Kurt's heart melted a little when he heard Sam's voice.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "No one can pass up a moment like that, especially not me."

"It's okay." Sam replied earnestly.

An awkward silence fell upon the two, until Sam decided to make some small talk.

"You... teach French, right?" he asked hesitantly. Kurt nodded.

"You see, I'm having trouble with French." Sam said. "Actually, I'm having trouble with a lot of the subjects in school."

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"Well, English for a start." Sam replied. "French, anything to do with reading and languages, really."

"Why don't you get a coach for dyslexia?" Kurt asked, sounding concerned. Sam shrugged.

"I did before," he said. "But I feel too old for that now, and besides, my old coach is retired. I don't think there are many teachers dedicated to dyslexics in this part of Ohio."

"Point taken." Kurt replied. "Well, I can help you with French and maybe English, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"We have to take the High School Musical thing seriously." he said. Sam nodded.

"Maybe we should study somewhere more..."

"Private?" Kurt suggested.

"I was thinking peaceful." Sam said, smiling. "But yeah, that works too."

"Your house? Mine is still pretty messy with Finn moving in and all." Kurt admitted.

"I do warn you, I have siblings." Sam replied, though he was still smiling. "Wanna start tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kurt said. Suddenly, a honk broke the conversation. Burt motioned for his son to get in the truck.

"See you tomorrow, Evans." Kurt said, waving. Sam waved back, inwardly screaming and dancing for all it was worth. He couldn't wait for the day to end and for tomorrow to show its pretty, moist towelette dabbed face.

* * *

**I cannot get over the moist towelette xD**

**Does Kurt really teach French? It seems to be a great topic in most of the Skurt fics here.**

**Read and review please! Reviews are love!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry.**

**For all those peeps who reviewed, story alerted, and favorite-ed, I am so sorry. My heart's just not into the pairing anymore. Ever since Never Been Kissed… Well, I think that speaks for itself. I feel so unfaithful. I guess I wasn't into Sam/Kurt enough when NBK came, so my defenses weren't up. I was hit hard. BAM.**

**However, I'm not abandoning my baby _necessarily_. I'm actually hoping some wonderful writer-mother is willing to adopt my baby. If you want to take over Lady Luck, just message me, then I will consent to you copy-pasting the story. You will have to tell me when you do, so that I can delete my story to prevent complications.**

**Again, I am sorry. And I am grateful to whoever will adopt Lady Luck.**


End file.
